livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Daugar (ZGio)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Sylvan, Celestial, Gnoll, Gnomish Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-04 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts, +2 racial) CON: 10 +0 (02 pts, -2 racial) INT: 20 +5 (17 pts, +2 racial) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 13 = + CON (00) + FC (01) + (03) Toughness + (03) Toad Familiar (Wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +05 = (03) + Misc (02*) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -02 = (00) + STR (-02) + Misc (00) CMD: 11 = + BAB (00) + STR (-02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + CON (00) + Misc (01)** Reflex: +03 = (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) * = +2 from Reactionary trait ** = +1 from Forlorn trait Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/- Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Heavy Crossbow: Attack: +03 = (00) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int), +2 (Dex), -2 (Con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, not armor or shield. Spells: Casts arcane spells Arcane Bond: Toad Familiar named Gonzo. Master gains +3 hit points Arcane School: Conjuration (prohibited schools: Divination, Enchantment) Cantrips: Prepare cantrips Spell Focus: Gains a Spell Focus of choice as a bonus feat at 1st level. Summoner’s Charm (Su): Whenever you cast a conjuration(summoning) spell, increase the duration by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). At 20th level, you can change the duration of all summon monster spells to permanent. Acid Dart (Sp): As a standard action you can unleash an acid dart targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The acid dart deals 1d6 points of acid damage + 1 for every two wizard levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. This attack ignores spell resistance. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Spell Focus Conjuration (Wizard 1): +1 Bonus to DC of Conjuration Spells Toughness (Level 1): +3 hit points, +1 per Hit Die beyond 3 Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 trait bonus to initiative Forlorn (Racial): +1 trait bonus to fortitude saving throws Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 07 = (02) + INT (05)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Wizard) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 08 0 3 5 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb -02 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 08 0 3 5 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 3 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 3 5 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 09 1 3 5 +0 Linguistics 0 3 5 +0 Perception 05 1 0 0 +4 Race, +2 Alertness (familiar granted feat) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession (Librarian) 04 1 3 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 09 1 3 5 +0 Stealth 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -02 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Resistance * Mage Armor * Acid Splash * Grease * Detect Magic * Mount * Detect Poison * Color Spray * Read Magic * Silent Image * Daze * Feather Fall * Dancing Lights * Magic Missile * Flare * Protection From Evil * Light * Spark * Disrupt Undead * Touch of Fatigue * Mage Hand * Mending * Message * Open/Close * Arcane Mark * Prestidigitation * Bleed * Ghost Sound * Ray of Frost Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Detect Magic * Color Spray * Spell Name * Spell Name * Light * Color SprayI * Spell Name * Spell Name * * Mage ArmorI * Spell Name * Spell Name * * GreaseC * Spell Name * Spell Name C: Additional Conjuration Spell Slot I: Int Bonus' Spell Slot Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Heavy Crossbow 50 gp 08 lb Bolt (20) 02 gp 02 lb Backpack (e.g. Backpack) 02 gp 02 lb Spellbook 00 gp 03 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Trail Rations 05 sp 01 lb Scroll Tube 01 gp 0.5 lb Paper x 10 04 gp 00 lb Ink Pen 01 sp 00 lb Ink 08 gp 00 lb Tanglefoot bag 50 gp 04 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 23 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: 00 GP: 24 SP: 14 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 120 Height: 5'97'' Weight: 165 lbs Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: White Skin Color: Ivory Appearance: Daugar is of slightly smaller than the average elf build. His decades of studying the arcane arts have done nothing to improve his fragile body and lack of strength. Daugar wears a black and silver wool jacket festooned with gold mystical symbols, feathered black and red leather boots and gloves, a silver belt from where his pouch and spell components' pouch hang, a small black cape, and leather black pants. He has his Heavy Crossbow readied at all times, and his adventuring gear kept inside his backpack. Demeanor: Due to his life-experiences, Daugar is not really trusting of others, he is timid but smart, proud, and usually well prepared for the unexpected. He follows law, tradition, and his own personal code("Don't get too involved with anyone") without being a Zealot, however, Dougar is reliable and honorable. Background: Daugar was born in a small Elven village. Shorter and physically weaker than most elves, Daugar was bullied during his adolescence, he took an interest in magic because he admired his father - an Elf weaker than any other, yet respected like no other due to his wizardry and arcane knowledge. 60 years ago, the village was threatened by a barbaric human tribe, clearly overpowered by numbers, the elves decided to surrender. Daurnir - Daugar's father insisted on fighting back, yet the elders did not approve, and a terrific argument developed. Succumbing to his frustrations and rage Daurnir killed one of the elders, before the shocked eyes of the elders, Daurnir's eyes darkened until they turned fully black and he became a Drow. Taking advantage of his unrivaled Wizardry Daurnir escaped. His family was sentenced to death as punishment for his betrayal. Daugar and his mother attempted to escape, Luinu - Daugar's mother sacrificed herself, allowing her son to escape and survive. Daugar has spent the last 60 years, in a human town, the events of that evening still hunting him inside his nightmares. He studied magic for decades with only one goal in mind - surpass his father. Daugar is terrified of going near any elven community, hates the elf he once admired - his father, and feels guilt for not protecting his mother. Eager to surpass his father, Daugar seeks any bit of wizardry, knowledge, or magic tools he may put his hands on. Familiar Gonzo, Toad N Diminutive animal Init +1; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +5 Defense AC 16, touch 15, flat-footed 15 (+1 Dex, +4 size, +1 Natural) hp 6 (1HD) Fort +0, Ref +3, Will +2 Offense Speed 5 ft. Space 1 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Statistics Str 1, Dex 12, Con 6, Int 6, Wis 15, Cha 4 Base Atk +0; CMB –3; CMD 2 (6 vs, trip) Qualities: Alertness,improved evasion, share spells, empathic link Feats Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Perception +5, Stealth +21; Racial Modifiers +4 Stealth Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan. 11, 2011) (InVinoVeritas) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 13, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 Category:Approved Characters